The Blonde Morinozuka
by sailorkitty25
Summary: Mori-sempai has a sister? Yes he does! Morinozuka Sekine had just returned back from her world wide studies. She transfers to Ouran and she gets mixed up with the Host's scandals! Throw in Sekine, overdramtic Senpais, somewhat overprotective brothers and cousins, a crazy, otaku-obssessed friend and you have the Host Club! [on hiatus!]
1. Coming Back

"Sekine, this is a bad idea…"

A fourteen year old girl, Sekine, only scoffed. She had her arms behind her head. Long, blonde hair cascaded down to her waist; although, it was spiky around her face. Cerulean eyes that were almond shaped and wide, had long lashes; boldness, tiredness, and mischievousness swirled within. Milky white, smooth skin adorned her beautifully. She wore a blue tank top that brought out the blueness of her eyes. A black, mid thigh length skirt flowed around her as knee length white socks covered her long legs. Blue and white plaid converse were on her feet.

"Relax, Satoshi-nii. Nii-san and Mitsukuni-nii won't have a heart attack!" she declared and, well, demanded.

Her brother, Satoshi, was also her age. Spiky black hair twitched in the breeze a bit. Usual friendly onyx black eyes narrowed at Sekine. A scowl was on his face as he followed his sister; who was the exact oppisite. Instead of pale skin, he had tanned skin. He wore a white V-neck shirt that hugged his body. A pair of black jeans hung from his hips. Black Nikes were on his feet.

"Sekine...they're not _who _I'm worried about, " warned Satoshi as they walked through Ouran High School Academy's gardens.

Sekine ignored him and continued walking.

She had just returned home from her world wide studies with her sensei, Rima, yesterday. Only her twin brother and parents knew she returned. Instead of staying at the Morinozuka estate, she stayed in a commoner hotel. Ecstatic as she arrived back, she almost made Rima-sensei have a major headache. Sekine giggled at the memory.

_"NANI! RIMA-SENSEI! WE'RE HOOOOOOOOME!" screamed Sekine happily, as she looked out the jet window. She pressed her face against the window as she saw the tall buildings of Osaka. She gasped happily. Being dramatic, she started crying anime-style joyfully. _

_She heard Rima groan behind her. Sekine turned around, sitting on her knees. "Rima-sensei! It still looks the same!" she cried, sparkles coming out of nowhere and appearing around her. She clasped her hands together; a beam on her face. _

_Her sensei, Rima, was in her late fourties and early fifties. She had graying red -Sekine called it orange- hair that reached her shoulders. Her wide, gray-blue eyes had laugh lines on the corners. Although, they held amusement and tiredness. She had smooth, sun kissed skin. A slight frown was on her face. _

_"Sekine, calm down, " she stated, as she looked at the sparkles, confused. _

_Before she can continue, Sekine's face was suddenly close to hers. _

_"Sekine..." Rima sweat dropped. _

_"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WE'RE FINALLY HOME!" exclaimed Sekina, sparkles in her eyes. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE NII-SAN AND MITSUKUNI-NII! OH, AND SATOSHI-NII AND MAMA AND PAPA! I EVEN MISSED YASUCHIKA! KYAA! OMIGOSH! I CAN'T EVEN WAIT TO SEE-"_

_Rima stared at Sekine, deadpanning. She rubbed her temples. "Sekine, I swear to Kami, I _will _tell the pilots to turn this jet around and we _will _go back to Russia if you don't calm down." _

_That's when Sekine finally shut up._

"-kine!"

Sekine blinked. She looked at her brother, who was snapping his fingers. She tilted her head a bit. "Yeah, Satoshi?"

Satoshi face palmed. _Seriously? _he thought, sweat dropping. _Was she stuck in La La Land that long to make her forget? _

"We're here."

Sekine looked around, a smirk appearing on her face. _This must be where Tou-san said Nii-san and Mitsukuni-nii have their club...the last one. _she thought, a smug look appearing on her face.

She suddenly posed. Her finger pointing and a hand on her hip. A wall of sparkles appeared behind her.

"All right, Satoshi-nii! This is it!"

Satoshi sweat dropped as Sekine continued her aimlessly rambling. _I swear...she's almost like Tamaki-sempai..._

****"LET'S DO- KYAAA!"

Somehow, Sekine slipped on something. She stumbled towards the door, pushing it open on process. At the same time, Satoshi tried to grasp her arm, but he too fell.


	2. Meeting the Hosts

_CRASH!_

"OW! DAMMIT, SATOSHI! YOU...WEIGH...A...FREAKING...TON!" screeched Sekine as Satoshi landed on her back. She was sprawled all over the smooth, cold marble floor. Her hair was now in a tangled mess and stuck out everywhere. _Oroka Satoshi..._

Satoshi groaned. His chin hit Sekine's shoulder and his jaw hurt like hell. Luckily, it wasn't dislocated.

"Satoshi?" a deep voice asked.

Sekine blinked. The voice was familiar. She tilted her head up. Her eyes meeting onyx black. A slow smile appeared on her face before she flung off Satoshi.

"OW! IMOUTO!"

Of course, Sekine ignored him and gazed up at the tall senior. He stood around six feet. He had broad shoulders with a lean, muscled body. His spiky, dark hair matched Satoshi's, except more tamer. His angular onyx black eyes stared at Sekine; shock swirling in them. He had tanned skin.

"Se...Sekine?"

Sekine only laughed, oblivious of the other kids gaping behind the tall senior boy.

"Futatabi o ai dekite yoi, Aniki!"

A pen snapped, people fainting, a shocked boy, a wounded boy, a sobbing boy can be seen or heard.

***THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY LINE!***

Sekine sat on the couch, lady-ish. She mentally winced. She never really liked acting polite and all that other crap. She tied her hair in low ponytails. Satoshi sat next to her, looking around.

"Watashi wa Sekine, " she introduced, nodding her head.

Sekine watched their expressions, amused.

Twins leaned against the opposite sides of the couch. They both had red hair; their hair spiking in a different direction; right and left. Golden eyes peirced through her soul; curiousity in them. The one on the left was a bit shorter than the one on the right. Their eyes were widen and jaws open. It had seemed their soul has left their body, making them flutter to the ground.

A tall, lean boy stood on the side with Thing 2 [the twin with his hair parted to the left]. He had flat-ironed black hair that covered his ears and brushed against his eyebrows. His angular gray eyes were cold and calculating. He wrote in his notebook furiously. _He's the one that most likely had his pen snapped..._

A bubbly, flirtatious, flamboyant boy, same age as Mr. Cold and Calculating, was smiling politely at her. He had beautiful golden hair that fell over his eyes. His azure, violet hued jewels sparkled. Although, right now, he looked like the twins; shocked. Instead, he was running around in circles in the background, screaming, "I CAN'T BELEIVE WE DIDN'T KNOW MORI-SEMPAI AND SATOSHI-KOHAI HAVE A SISTER! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS, KAA-SAN?! I STILL CAN'T-" Sekine tuned him out.

Her cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, stared at her, sniffling. His chocolate puppy eyes were glistening from the unshed tears. His blonde hair falling around his face cutely. He hugged Sekine's gift to him before she left, Usa-Chan.

The one that really caught her eyes, was the petite "boy". Sekine wasn't stupid; though she can be absent-minded at times. She knew a girl when she sees one. And, it was obvious that the "boy" was dressed up as a girl.

The "boy" had large, cocoa brown eyes that looked at Sekine curiously. "He" had a cute hairstyle; straight shaggy type. "His" brown, fainted light brown highlights that were natural glistened naturally against the lighting. "He" had a small frame.

After a two minute stare down, Sekine drifted her eyes to her Aniki, Morinozuka Takashi.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends, Aniki, Mistukuni-nii?" she questioned, smiling a bit. She was oblivious of the faint blushes on the non-related boys.

"Watashi wa Otori Kyouya yo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sekine-san, " stated Mr. Cold and Calcultating. He gestured to the twins. "Those two are the Hitachiin Twins; Hikaru and Kaoru." Without waiting he contiuned, "The blonde idiot behind me is Suou Tamaki. It seems you already know Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai..."

"Watashi wa Fujioka Haruhi yo, Sekine-san, " interrupted the "boy", politely smiling at Sekine.

Sekine smiled. She, then, turned to the Host Club. "Why is Haruhi-sempai dressed as a boy?"

Tamaki and the twins screamed. "Wha-What are yo-you tal-talking about?! Haruhi is not a girl! He's a boy, right, Haruhi, right?" exclaimed the trio, waving their arms frantically at Sekine. Satoshi sweat dropped. _I knew this was about to happen..._ he thought.

"I really don't care if people find out my gender, " said Haruhi. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways."

Sekine grinned, standing up. She bowed. "It's awesome to meet Aniki and Mitsukuni-nii's friends."

"Say, Sekine, " commented Honey, tilting his head. "Are you going to be home schooled or going to Ouran Middle School?"

The fourteen year old girl grinned mischievously. She winked as she picked up her cousin.

"Wait and see, Mitsukuni-nii!"

Mori didn't know what to do. He knew why she went to her WWS. But he knew the _real_ reason behind it all. For some weird reason, Sekine had blonde hair unlike his father, mother, and Satoshi. He did know and will always know that she _is _his biological sister. Sekine inherited most of her looks from his mother unlike himself and Satoshi; who got their looks from Akira. Since the Morinozuka and Haninozuka spend quality time together, Sekine grew up with four brothers; Mori, Honey, Yasuchika, and Satoshi. He sighed silently as he watched Sekine interact with his friends.

"-VERTS!" yelled Sekine as she slapped Tamaki's head before the twins' head. "Haven't you learned not to peep on a girl?!" Someone must've told her about Haruhi's first day.

Satoshi chuckled. He looked at his brother. "Ne, Takashi...she'll get along just fine." He grinned to prove it.

Mori smirked in return.

_Yes..Sekine will get along just fine..._

* * *

Hiiii! I'm new here! :) hehe...As you'll know, I'm Sweetkitten25! :P it just came, aiight? :D I hope you all enjoy this! OMG! XD This is my first one here on Fanfic! I hope yall like me... ^_^

Futatabi o ai dekite yoi, Aniki = Good to see you again, big brother

Watashi wa [name] = I'm [insert]

Watashi wa [name] yo = I'm [first & last]


	3. Memories

Hi again! Ok, i know i said my name's sweetkitten25...but i changed it to sailorkitty25... ;P basically, i'm doing this the manga and a lil bit of anime version... . don't kill me! i havent watched OHSHC for a long time...

Ok n also, Sekine arrived to Ouran two days after Haruhi became a Host. :P

Me: ok, Seki-chan~! Say it!

Sekine: ehhhh, no thanks, Sailorkitty25...

Me: T,T

Sekine: can i call you Kitty-chan? Puuuweeeaase? *puppy face*

Me: O.O" err...gaaah...uhh..

Sekine: *puppy face*

Me: *face palm* fine..

Sekine: YAY! KITTY-CHAN DOESN'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB BUT ONLY ME! :D

* * *

Sekine poked her head out from behind the pillar, curiously. She looked left to right before nodding to herself; satisfied. Stepping out from behind the pillar, she smoothed her uniform. Instead of wearing Ouran Middle School uniform, she wore the high school one.

**[A/N: you already know how it looks...like a marshmallow? o.0 heh..]**

The fourteen year old walked towards the First Years corridor. Standing there waiting for her, was Suou Yuzuru. He smiled tiredly, but his eyes sparkled.

"Ohayo, Yuzuru-sama!" greeted the blonde cheerfully, bowing. The man happily replied, "Ohayo, Sekine-chan."

"So, I'll be with Fujioka-sempai, Hikaru-sempai, and Kaoru-sempai?"

"It seems. I mean, yes, Sekine-chan."

"Will you do thy honors and escort this young maiden to her class, Yuzuru-sama?" asked Sekine dramatically, giggling.

To Sekine, Yuzuru was like a second father. He and her mother, Miyako, were distant cousins. Yet, only she, her mother, and Yuzuru knew. Whenever Akira, her father, had to go on a business trip with Miyako, Sekine would somehow end up with Yuzuru.

Same with Yuzuru. Sekine was like a daughter he never had. They, Miyako and Yuzuru, plus Sekine, kept their relationship a secret.

"Of course, Sekine-chan. It will be my honor, " chuckled Yuzuru as they walked down the hall.

**Somewhere in Paris, France...**

"Otou-san, I want to marry _him_, " said a pretty girl as she sat on the chair. Her video sound effects echoing through the room.

Her father laughed nervously as he stood by the window, watching the beautiful scene of Paris.

"Again, Renge? Of course I'll let you...Anyway, lets have a cup of tea."

As father and daughter sat down and quietly sipped tea, the father observed his only daughter.

She had light brown hair that reached her elbows; a pink ribbon pulling her hair away from her face. Her wide, caramel-ish pale brown eyes darted from her father to the TV. She had porceclein skin that had rosy coloring.

Suddenly, the father snapped his fingers.

Two maids rushed in. One holding a tray full of snacks and tea, the other holding a manilla envelope.

"Houshakuji-sama, " they chorused.

He only nodded as one of the maids poured tea into both now empty tea cups. The other handed the envelope, bowing.

The man opened the envelope and slowly handed a photograph to his now curious daughter.

"I just developed the pictures we took last month during the business trip to Japan."

Renge snatched the photograph, her eyes widening. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She was oblivious to her father, who was saying something. She gripped the photo with both hands.

"Otou-san...the promise you just made with me...it's for sure, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Her father looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

A while later...

"WAIT FOR ME, MY PRINCE!"

The father cried out, sweat dropping.

"RENGE!"

Here in Japan...

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new classmate, Morinozuka Sekine."

Gaping faces. Heart filled eyes. Fainting people.

Sekine grinned slightly at their faces. Her blue eyes sparkled. She had her arms behind her head, as Yuzuru and Sensei talked for a bit. She also spied Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi in the back, staring at her.

"I guess that is all for now, " started Yuzuru, walking towards the door. "Sayanora."

"Sayanora, Suou-sama."

The door closed.

"Morinozuka-san, please introduce yourself, " offered the teacher.

"Ohayō, kon'nichiwa, mina! Watashi wa Morinozuka Sekine wa jissai ni wa 14-saidesu! Watashi wa chōdo watashi no wārudo· waido· kenkyū kara ie ni kaette kimashita." Sekine introduced, bowing.

"Watashi wa hontōni watashitachiha idaina yūjin ni naru koto o nozomimasu!"

"Kyaaa~! Kawaii!" squealed almost everyone.

Sekine sweat dropped and felt uncomfortable. She never really liked the whole attention. Half, okay! But the whole class?! It was like asking her if she had a crush on someone!

_What did they feed you this morning?_ she screamed in her mind.

***BEHOLD THE LINE! XD LOL***

"Haruhi-sempai!"

Haruhi turned around. She saw her sempai's sister, Sekine. Haruhi was glad Sekine wasn't like the other girls. Yes, a bit childish and a bit loud, but perfectly fine. She's just outgoing and friendly.

The fifteen year old cross dresser smiled.

"Sekine-chan!"

"Damn, Haruhi-sempai!" panted Sekine slightly, resting her hands on her knees. "You walk too fast for me! I didn't even know you left."

Haruhi shrugged. She looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the hallway. She looked back at Sekine, who was quiet.

"Haruhi-sempai...where you going?" questioned Sekine, confused. School was over now and everyone else was going home. Even the teachers. She was oblivious to the fact that the school had clubs.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Ano, Sekine-chan...it's club hours." She stared at Sekine, who still looked confused. Sighing, Haruhi grabbed Sekine's hand and walked down the hallway to Music Room #3.

"Eh? So, Aniki and Mitsukuni-nii are either at the Kendo Club or the H-Host Club?"

"I guess. But the Kendo Club changes their schedule."

"Ohhh. Setsumei shite kurete arigatō, Haruhi-sempai."

As soon as they reached the doors, Sekine opened it.

Only to get attacked by rose petals.

"AAAAACK! HARUHI-SEMPAI! AAACCKK! I'M GOING TO DIE! EEP! THE SMELL! GAAuuhh.." gasped Sekine, falling to the ground, "dying". She sprawled over the ground, coughing dramatically. "Ha...ru...hi.." Swirls replaced her eyes as her soul seemed to left her body.

Haruhi could only laugh, used to the rose petal attack.

"Welcome~!"

"Oh! It's just Sekine and Haru-chan~!" exclaimed a chirpy voice. Haruhi looked up and saw Honey-sempai, giggling. She looked down and saw Sekine, rubbing her nose.

"Oi, Sekine-chan. You okay?" asked Haruhi softly as she helped up the younger girl. The blonde only nodded, the corners of her eyes a bit red. "You sure?"

Honey held Sekine's hand, smiling. "It's okay, Haru-chan. Sekine is sorta sensitive to smells. So, she looks like she's about to cry. Right, Takashi?"

Mori smiled softly at his sister and ruffled her hair. "Yeah."

Sekine blinked as she looked around the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her jaw slowly went to an O shape. Blue eyes widen at the scene.

The Hosts all wore kimonos. Different and beautiful designs were imprinted on them. A radiant of colors, too.

Gone was all the modern things. It was all replaced by modern-ish old-ish furniture. Clearly, it made Sekine feel like she went back through time.

"Can I join, too?" asked Sekine suddenly and without thinking. _Aniki's gonna say no...but it's worth a shot. _she thought.

Before anyone can answer, Mori said that one word Sekine never enjoyed but obeyed:

"No."

But Sekine was prepared.

"What? Why?"

"Kaa-san and Tou-san might get worried, Sekine."

Sekine frowned. Yet, you can see a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She sighed, in defeat. She looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. Sniffing, Sekine said, " Oh...you're right, Aniki. I guess...I'll go join Yasuchika's and Satoshi's _Kendo Club_."

Mori's eyes widen.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kaoru and Hikarus eyebrows went up. Tamaki sniffled; thinking that his soon-to-be daughter was being torn from him. Kyouya acted like this was normal. Honey was all ready giving Mori the Don't-Let-Sekine-Join-That-Club-What-If-She-Gets-Hurt look.

"Okay!"

Sekine looked up sharply, her eyes glistening with dramatic tears. Her mouth was open slightly as shock scribbled on her face.

"Eh?" she, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey chorused. They tilted their heads to the side.

_Creepy..._thought Mori, sweat dropping.

"You, " stated Mori, "can join..."

Instantly, Sekine launched herself on Mori. She started giggling, as her arms wrapped around her waist. She felt Honey hug her legs. "I can join! Yay! Haruhi-sempai, Aniki said I can join!" she laughed. Her blue-y eyes sparkled happily.

Haruhi smiled slightly at the sight. Tamaki cried out with joy before grabbing Sekine and spinning in a circle, laughing. Sekine started yelling and laughing at the same time. Soon, Kaoru and Hikaru joined.

Kyouya looked up, smirking slightly. His gray eyes observed Sekine.

_This will be an appropriate idea for the club... _he thought

***KING LINE-Y :P***

"A world welcomes the New Year, and it was blossoming. Pedigree comes first, next is money. Reigning over the super rich high school, Ouran Gaikun High School, is the luxuriant recreational club; called the Host Club. Female students whirl in the wind like butterflies. A beautiful male garden blossoms here. Like the large flowering orchids, " narrated a voice.

"Sekine-chan...who are you talking to?" asked a voice, a light curiousity dripping from it. The person sweat dropped.

"Err..." blushed Sekine lightly. "Nobody, Haruhi-sempai...just staring at a wall..."

"...Ooookay, " replied Haruhi, sarcasm and uncertain.

***IT'S HIM AGAIN!***

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama...?"

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and true?"

"The better to impart my feeling unto you, my love."

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes...?" whispered a pretty girl, her hand at her mouth. A faint blush was sprayed over her cheeks. Dazed, sparkling eyes stared up onto the tall blonde. A bashful smile on her face.

Tamaki ran a hand gently through his hair. Indeed, his violet eyes were watered. A sadden smile was on his face. "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

The girl's face went redder. "Tamaki-sama...!" she gasped, giggling lightly.

**Grade 11, Class A. Tamaki Suou; Host Club King. **

Sekine stood with Haruhi from afar, sweat dropping. She felt her eye twitch as the girl swooned over her sempai. Her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a cerulean blue kimono with pink sakuras on it. A sakura blossom was behind her ear. Apparently, she found this with her name on it.

_Sekine and Haruhi walked into Music Room #3, chatting absent-minded. The two, surprisingly, grew close. They knew almost every secrets they had. Sekine looked up at Haruhi as an older sister she never had. _

_"SEKINE!" _

_Instantly, the fourteen year old caught the blonde ball of fun. She beamed. "Hi, Mitsukuni-nii!" _

_Honey beamed back before turning to Haruhi, who was smiling lightly. "Hi, Haru-chan~!" _

_"Hi, Honey-sempai." _

_"Sekine, we found this on one of the tables when we got here!" exclaimed Honey, as Mori sauntered over to them. He glanced at Mori, who nodded. _

_Sekine tilted her head at the package in her Aniki's hands. Obviously, she knew it was valuable. The package was wrapped with silk and seemed to have something in it. A beautiful sakura blossom was on top; along with a letter. _

_"Ohh! Okay, Aniki, Mitsukuni-nii, " she said, gingerly taking the package._

_"If it isn't my beloved daughters~!" cried a cheery voice. In a blink of an eye, Tamaki had engulfed both girls in a bear hug, cooing over them. He patted Sekine's head; feeling Honey's and Mori's stare on him; sweatdropping. _

_Sekine smiled smugly at a glaring Haruhi before walking to Kyouya. She sat across from him, lightly fiddling with the flower. Her blue jewels would often glance at the upper-class-man before shyly looking away. _

_"...Do you know?" she asked queitly, as the others were distracted. _

_Kyouya didn't have to ask. "Yes. I do know who gave those to you, " he replied nonchalantly. His glasses gleamed as he gazed to Sekine.  
_

_"You'll tell me, Kyouya-sempai, " she stated, finally meeting the cold man's gaze. _

_"I will not." _

_"Hmm..." hummed Sekine, her eyes drifting to two certain twins. _

Snapping out of her flashbacks, she turned to glance at the twins.

A girl happily said, "The design of your kimono is just like I hoped! Such a nice color..."

"Today all the members of the Host Club are wearing kimons that my mother designed, " explained Hitachiin Hikaru, leaning against his fist as he smiled briefly to the girl.

"And our sobo dressed us up, " added Hitachiin Kaoru, smiling briefly also. His golden eyes met Sekine's.

Hikaru suddenly leaned close Koaru, his face close to his. His hand was on his brother's shoulder. His voice lowly asked, "Of course, it's my job to take off the kimono, isn't it, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes widen, his eyes tearing with horror as he stammered, "Hikaru...! I'm embarrassed...not in front of everyone else, please...!" A faint blush was on his face.

**Grade 10, Class A. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru; Little Devil Types.**

"Kyaaaa!" squealed the girls.

Sekine suddenly felt her face turn pink. From embarrassment or something, Kaoru's eyes were trained on her. She pursed her lips, eyes wide, before looking at Haruhi. "A-Ano, Haruhi-sempai! You look cute!" she stammered, feeling Kaoru's gaze before it vanished.

Haruhi wore a cute kimono. It was light pink with lavender and brown designs. A hair decoration was in her hair.

"They're doing something stupid again, " muttered Haruhi, looking at the twins. She turned to Sekine, nodding. "Arigato." Sekine nodded.

**Grade 10, Class A. Fujioka Haruhi; Natural type **

"Haruhi, guests for you, " called a nonchalant voice.

Sekine and Haruhi turned, seeing Kyouya.

Kyouya wore a light brown kimono with gray designs. He held a clipboard.

_I seriously wonder what he's always writing..._thought Sekine as they sauntered to him.

"Your guest service is pretty stable lately, too, " he added.

"Yes!" Haruhi silently cheered, smiling.

"Maybe the reduction in my debt by 1/3 has effected it!" she added cheerfully.

Kyouya commented, "Keep it up..."

He smiled; a closed eyed one. He continued, "I have no intention of telling you about interest rates or that kimono's rental fee."

**Grade 11, Class A. Otori Kyouya; Shadow King/Host Club Vice President.**

"Nani, Kyouya!" exclaimed Sekine, sweatdropping. "Maji de?"

_He's so evil for the New Year... _thought both Haruhi and Sekine, sweat dropping and inching away from the sempai.

"Haru-chan! Sekine!" bawled a voice.

Haruhi and Sekine turned, seeing Honey.

"I lost one of my sandals..." whimpered Honey, his brown eyes brimming with tears. He rubbed his eye.

"Where did you drop it, Mitsukuni-nii?" asked Sekine, tilting her head. She knelt down to her petite cousin's height.

"Un, Honey-sempai," agreed Haruhi, mimicking Sekine's moves.

"Whee," sniffed Honey.

"Honey-kun, don't cry!" yelled the older girls, their eyes also brimming with tears.

Honey only sniffed.

**Grade 12, Class A. Haninozuka Mitsukuni; Lolita Type**

All of a sudden, a sandal was gently pushed in front of Honey. His brown eyes looked up.

Sekine and Haruhi looked up, seeing Mori.

"Nē, nīsan!" greeted Sekine, smiling.

Mori patted his little sister's head. He knelt down to Honey's size and slipped on the sandal.

**Grade 12, Class A. Morinozuka Takashi; Wild Type**

"TAKASHI!" cried Honey happily, tears pouring down his face as he leaped onto Mori.

Mori pointed somewhere as he explained where he found it.

"Something's strange, Haruhi-sempai," muttered Sekine to Haruhi as they walked away.

Haruhi replied, "Un. It seems like everyone's in tears."

The two barely noticed the twins as they walked near them; oblivious.

Sekine took a step forward, bumping into Kaoru. She stumbled back as something dropped from Kaoru's sleeve.

Kaoru looked at Sekine. His eyes widen a bit. "Sekine."

The younger girl's blue eyes widen as she knelt down to pick it up. She tugged Haruhi's sleeve. "Ano, Haruhi-sempai! Lo-" Her sentence was cut short as Kaoru covered her mouth, bringing her close. He smirked as he felt her face grew warm.

Haruhi took the small eyedrop container. She stared at it, silent. Her eyes widen also.

"You-!"

Her mouth was suddenly covered by Hikaru, who was smirking also.

Kaoru, who was now behind Sekine, had his free arm wrapped around the squirming Sekine. His golden brown eyes looked at at curious, glaring blue eyes. "Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts, " he smirked slyly. His smirk grew bigger as her face grew darker.

Hikaru cheekily handed Haruhi a small cake in a small, elegant box. He grinned cheekily. "Here ya go, some high class Japanese teacake that commoner's would never be able to buy."

Finally the twins released a frowning Haruhi and a red-faced Sekine.

"Who will fall for that trap..." started Haruhi as Kaoru handed Sekine the same tea cake. If possible, the blonde's face grew darker.

Haruhi stopped when she stared at the small tea cake in her hands. "...You'll give it to me?" she asked, stunned.

A girl cooed, "Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" Two other girls cooed behind her.

"No..." replied Haruhi as she looked down at the teacake fondly.

"I was thinking of placing this before my mom's grave as an offering..."

The girls gasped sadly.

Sekine glanced down sadly at the teacake. Her bottom lip trembled a bit as she slowly stepped back. A shadow was casted over her eyes. With a final look at the teacake, she whirled around and ran out of the classroom.

Nobody noticed except Kaoru.

He saw a tear slip down her face before she ran. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest. Shocked, Kaoru thought, _What...What's wrong with me?_

Tamaki leaned close to Haruhi, placing a few more teacakes on her hand.

His eyes sparkled as real tears glistened in them. "Here, " he said suavely. "...It's all yours."

* * *

Sekine looked around. She was in the garden. Noting she was alone, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She stared up at the sky, sadden and angry tears sliding down her face.

"WHY, YUHI-NEE? WHY!" she screamed, crumbling to her knees. Sekine glared up at the sun. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, BAKA!"

Bawling, she curled up into a ball as a sadden memory crept in her mind.

_Twelve year old Sekine happily walked next to Rima-sensei and a few other kids. Her blonde hair was tied in pigtails as her blue eyes sparkled. _

_The girl skipping on her right was thirteen year old Ren. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her pale caramel brown eyes looked at the shorter girl. _

_The girl walking on Sekine's other side was thirteen year old Yuhi. Curly, red hair reached her shoulders; a pink ribbon tying her hair away from her face. Green eyes held mirth. _

_"Yoshi, kodomo, " laughed Rima-sensei as the three girls and other children begged her to go into an amusement park. "You can all go play. Just make sure you return to me in two hours." _

_"Rima· arigatōgozaimasu!" chorused the kids before they scattered. _

_Ren's eyes widen as they landed on a roller coaster. "Ne, ne, Sekine-chan, Yuhi-nee! Let's go try that roller coaster!" she exclaimed, tugging on both girls' sleeves. _

_Sekine looked and beamed. "Let's go, then!" _

_Yuhi nodded before grabbing the two and up to the clerk._

_An hour and thirty minutes later..._

_"Wow, min'na!" gasped Sekine as they came out from the Fun House, giggling. "That was fun!" _

_Ren and Yuhi laughed, holding their stomachs. _

_Yuhi looked down at her watch. "Nani! It's almost time to go to Rima-san!" She looked up at the younger girls._

_Sekine and Ren pouted. "Awww, really?" Yuhi nodded. _

_"Okay, I guess. Let's go?" offered Sekine, smiling. _

_Before the older girls could reply, a scream was heard._

_"A gun! There's a man who has a-" the voice was cut short from a gun shot. More screams were heard after that._

_Sekine screamed, grabbing Yuhi's arm. "Yu-Yuhi-nee! Re-Ren-chan!" _

_"Let's go, _now_, " demanded Yuhi, grabbing Ren's hand and running farther away from the chaos. _

_People ran and screamed as the trio dodged them. Looking for Rima, they're eyes started welling with tears. This was too scary for the preteens. _

_"Sekine-sama! Yuhi-sama! Ren-sama!" called a frantic voice. _

_"Rima-san!" exclaimed Yuhi once the older one came in sight. _

_"Anata wa subete daijōbuda Yoshi arigatōgozaimasu," gasped Rima with releif. She grabbed Ren's and Sekine's arms. "Let's go, Yuhi."_

_"Un."_

_The four ran across the amusement park. _

_"Rima-sensei, where's the others?" called Ren. _

_"Zero-san has them."_

_Sekine tripped over a rock. Her body skidded over the small gravel. Crying out in pain, she stumbled to her feet. _

_"Sekine-chan, " breathed out Yuhi, helping the girl up. _

_Rima and Ren were running a couple feet in front of them. Ren in Rima's arms now. _

_"Yuhi-nee..." whimpered Sekine as the two contiuned to run. _

_The two turned around when they neared the gate. _

_Sekine froze as they both saw the cynical man. Her eyes widen with horror._

_The man held a gun towards them both. Especially towards Sekine. His eyes had an evil glint._

_"Goodbye, " was all he said before pulling the trigger, grinning._

_"Sekine-chan!" yelled Yuhi, pushing her outta the way._

_"Yuhi! Sekine!" exclaimed Rima with horror. _

_"NO!" screamed Ren, tears falling down her face._

_"Yuhi-nee!" shrieked Sekine as blood was splattered across her side. She fell down to the older girl's side. The young girl was oblivious to the fact that police officers were running past them. _

_"Se...Sekine-chan, " sighed Yuhi softly. Her hand was on her wound; blood staining her hand. Her green eyes gazed into Sekine's; getting unfocused. _

_"Yuhi-nee, you baka! Why?" cried the blonde softly, sobbing. _

_"Ano...I...wanted you to...live, " said Yuhi, raising her shaky hand up to Sekine's face. "Don't cry, Imōto." Her bloodied hand smeared Sekine's face a little._

_"No. No. NO! Yuhi-nee! Stay awake, Yuhi, " demanded Sekine. _

_A sad, frail smile slowly appeared on Yuhi's face. A tear rolled down her cheek as Ren fell down next to them. _

_"Yuhi-nee! N-No, " whimpered Ren. Yuhi also placed a hand on Ren's face._

_"Today was great..." said Yuhi, her eyes dimming slowly._

_"Yuhi-nee, stay awake with us!" cried the two girls. They gripped the dying girl's hands tightly._

_Yuhi laughed weakly. "I love you, Sekine-chan. Tell Takashi-san, Satoshi-san, Yusachika-san, and Mitsukuni-san I said goodbye." _

_Sekine shook her head furiously. "No, don't say that!"_

_Yuhi turned to Ren. "I love you too. Tell...Tell Houshakuji-sama I...I said goodbye...Renge."_

_Renge's bottom lip trembled. "Yuhi-nee..."_

_The green eyes that always had a sparkle dimmed forever. _

_The hands grew limp; hanging limply from Renge's and Sekine's hold._

_Her chest stopped rising._

_"YUHI-NEE!"_

Sekine fell to her knees. She started sobbing, punching the concrete.

"OROKA YUHI!"

**Later...**

A blank face was on Sekine as she returned back to the Host Club. She looked down on her wrapped hands. She went to the Nurse's Office and wrapped the gauze on her hands herself. Sighing, she pushed open the door.

"FIANCÉE? KYOUYA-SEMPAI'S?" exclaimed almost everybody's voices.

_What did I miss? _thought Sekine wearily as she walked towards the group.

She spotted Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey sitting on the couch facing the door. They were looking at Kyouya and someone else, who was sitting across from them. Tamaki was in his emo corner.

Her eyes widen as she saw a familiar looking pink ribbon. Her blood ran cold.

_N-No way..._

"Yes, " said a familiar voice cheerily. "I am Houshakuji Renge!"

Sekine stopped walking. She was right behind Kyouya.

_Houshakuji...Re-Renge? It can't be...right? She was in France...! _

"I'll be in Grade 10, Class A tomorrow!" added the voice. She giggled.

Sekine breathed in sharply. Her eyes stared at the familiar light brown hair. Her bandaged hands twitched.

"Renge-nee..qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

The girl turned around so fast, everyone thought she was going too get a whiplash.

**[A/N: LOL that rhymed a bit...]**

Sekine's suspicions were confirmed when familair caramel light brown eyes stared at her, widening.

"Se...Sekine-chan..."

Everyone, even Kyouya, looked at them, shocked.

* * *

Whew...that's over with!

i hope u enjoyed it!

I know ur wondering how do Renge and Sekine know each other when Renge said she lived in France since she was ten.

Ok, as you all know, Sekine went on her WWS. She and her classmates, plus Rima, went to France. That's how Sekine and Renge met. Sekine was only eleven whereas Renge was twelve. Renge wanted to stay with Sekine so her father made her into the WWS. They stayed in France for a while and befriended Yuhi, who was also Renge's age. Renge and Sekine called Yuhi "Yuhi-nee" because they both were A) an only child and B) never had an older sister/sibling. They were very close. A year passed by, and that's when the accident happened.

:/

Anyways! i hope u liked it! :D


	4. The Attack of the Otaku

Sekine's POC (LOL FINALLY)

I couldn't help but glare at Renge. I thought I told her to stay in France. To heal. That's the reason why she plays video games so much; to get her mind off of what happened two or three years ago. But...I guess Uki Doki Memorial got into her head waaaaaaaaaaay too much. *cue me sweat dropping.

"Answer the question, Renge-nee, " I replied cautiously. I observed her as her eyes became unfocused a bit. Hopefully, by seeing me...she won't get a trigger. If ya know what I mean, hehe.

"I-I...Kyouya-sempai's my fiancée!" she stammered, her face turning pink. I sweat dropped as hearts appeared in her eyes.

I regret sending that video game to her now...

Oroka Sekine...

"Renge-nee..."

"I'm serious, Sekine-imouto! Kyouya-sempai's!"

"Ah, huh..."

Renge _obviously ignored me_. As she was stuck in LaLa Land.

She clasped her hands together as stars and hearts appeared in her eyes. Kami, Renge...Kami...

"Being affectionate to the backyard plants, nobody pays attention to. Kindly stretching his hand out to the kitty, " she sighed dreamily.

I face palmed as I sweat dropped. I may have known Kyouya-sempai for two days...but I certainly know he_ doesn't _do those.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I blanched and sweat dropped.

"...I can't imagine that at all, " we chorused.

Mitsukuni-nii gasped. "Kyou-chan is so kind...!"

"Mitsukuni-nii...Kyouya-sempai's, " I corrected, "not like that at all."

I have a bad feeling about this...

Haruhi and Kyouya sweat dropped. Aniki just stood there, blanching. Aaaand, Tama-baka was being a wimp.

Haruhi stated, "I think you got the wrong person, Houshakuji-sama."

I stretched out my hand, my eyes wide. My whole body paled as I cried,"No, Haruh-sempai! Don't-"

At the same time, the twins cried out, "Wait, Haruhi! You should be more polite to Kyouya-sempai-"

Medusa Renge has appeared.

Nobody's POV

"NO! MY EYES ARE JUSTICE!" hissed Medusa Renge.

Sekine blanched. "RENGE-NEE!" As usual, once Renge goes all Medusa...there is no turning back.

"KIND TO OTHERS AND NEVER ASKS FOR ANYTHING BACK! LOVES THE SOLITUDE BUT HATES BEING ALONE!"

Everyone ran out in all directions.

"RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!" cried the twins as they grabbed their "toys"; AKA Sekine and Haruhi.

"THE THROBBING-"

"KYAA! RENGE-NEE! DON'T SAY_ IT_!"

"LOVE SIMULATING GAME-"

"OMIKAMI, RENGE-NEE! YOU'RE RIDICULES!"

Renge dramtically pointed to Kyouya's face. Kyouya, who looked completely calm, stared.

"YOU!WHO LOOKS LIKE ICHIJO MIYABI-KUN-"

"EEEP! RENGE-NEE!" screamed Sekine, sweat dropping.

Everyone froze, confused.

"FROM_ UKI DOKI MEMORIAL_!"

Sekine had a crestfallen face. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki had horror filled expressions. Honey had his hands over his cheeks. Mori just had a bored look. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"...Uki?" she muttered quietly.

"OTAKU!" cried out the infamous Trio.

Kyouya had a thoughtful, nonchalantly look on his face. "I see," he mused. "A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancée, and gets lost in her wild fantasies..."

Tamaki stared. "Her wild fantasies...? Isn't she...your fiancee?"

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once," replied the Shadow King.

Sekine scoffed loudly, turning many heads, as Renge started muttering dreamily to herself. She had a gentle grip on the older girl as she tugged her away.

"Of course she did that, baka. I recommended to her therapists to give her video games just to her mind off of what happened two or three years-"

Sekine froze. She finally realized the curious looks from everyone. Paling, Sekine laughed nervously.

"Sekine...?" asked Mori quietly as he approached them. "Sekine, what are you talking about?"

**[A/N: no, Mori or Honey do not know what happened. Sekine told Rima that she wanted it a secret.]**

"Therapist?" echoed Kaoru and Hikaru, tilting their head.

"Ano, Sekine-chan...now that you've mentioned it...how do you know Houshakuji-sama?" questioned Haruhi.

"Yeah, Sekine! How do you know Ren-chan?" piped up Honey, hugging Usa-chan.

Sekine scowled at her cousin. Her eyes unfocused. "Don't. Ever. _Ever_. Call. Renge-nee. "Ren-Chan, " she growled.

Everyone took a step back. This was new. Sekine always seemed like a bubbly type.

"Ano, Sekine-chan..." murmured Renge, her eyes also unfocused. "Where's Yuhi-nee...?"

Sekine ignored the curious and frightened looks as she turned to Renge.

The blonde dropped the light brunette's arm. A shadow was casted over her eyes. She sniffed.

"...Ren-chan...Yuhi-nee's...Yuhi-nee..." choked out the petite girl, her throat throbbing.

_Is...Is she about to cry_? thought Haruhi, worry in her eyes.

"Mori-sempai...do you know what she's talking about?" questioned Kyouya, looking at the two girls.

Mori was silent for a bit. Before he replied,"Sakuranoki Yuhi. She's friends with my sister; along with Sekine. I am not sure why they mentioned her name."

It was as if something slammed against the two girls at the name of their fallen friend.

Sekine suddenly dropped to the floor. Her eyes widening.

"Sekine-chan!"

She murmured,"No...no...Yuhi-nee..."

The memory suddenly hit her. The _full _memory unlike earlier. She suddenly remembered Renge _wasn't _awake. Renge only woken up when Yuhi screamed.

**FLASHBACK**

_"A gun! There's a man who has a-" the voice was cut short from a gun shot. More screams were heard after that._

_Sekine screamed, grabbing Yuhi's arm. "Yu-Yuhi-nee! Re-Ren-chan!"_

_"Let's go, _now_, " demanded Yuhi, grabbing Ren's hand and running farther away from the chaos._

_People ran and screamed as the trio dodged them. Looking for Rima, they're eyes started welling with tears. This was too scary for the preteens._

_"Sekine-sama! Yuhi-sama! Ren-sama!" called a frantic voice._

_"Rima-san!" exclaimed Yuhi once the older one came in sight._

_"Anata wa subete daijōbuda Yoshi arigatōgozaimasu," gasped Rima with releif. She grabbed Ren's and Sekine's arms. "Let's go, Yuhi."_

_"Un."_

_The four ran across the amusement park._

_"Rima-sensei, where's the others?" called Ren._

_"Zero-san has them."_

_Sekine tripped over a rock. Her body skidded over the small gravel. Crying out in pain, she stumbled to her feet._

_"Sekine-chan, " breathed out Yuhi, helping the girl up._

_Sekine looked up to see an unconsious Ren in Rima's arms. Ren must have fallen also. Except, she must've hit her head against something._

_"Yuhi-nee..." whimpered Sekine as the two contiuned to run._

_The two turned around when they neared the gate._

_Sekine froze as they both saw the cynical man. Her eyes widen with horror._

_The man held a gun towards them both. Especially towards Sekine. His eyes had an evil glint._

_"Goodbye, " was all he said before pulling the trigger, grinning._

_"Sekine-chan!" yelled Yuhi, pushing her outta the way._

_Ren stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her head throbbed but she can make out was happening. She saw Sekine fall to the ground...and Yuhi stumbling back. _

_"Yuhi! Sekine!" exclaimed Rima with horror._

_"NO!" screamed Ren, once she found her voice. Tears streamed furiously down her face. _

_"Yuhi-nee!" shrieked Sekine as blood was splattered across her side. She fell down to the older girl's side. The young girl was oblivious to the fact that police officers were running past them._

_"Se...Sekine-chan, " sighed Yuhi softly. Her hand was on her wound; blood staining her hand. Her green eyes gazed into Sekine's; getting unfocused._

_"Yuhi-nee, you baka! Why?" cried the blonde softly, sobbing._

_"Ano...I...wanted you to...live, " said Yuhi, raising her shaky hand up to Sekine's face. "Don't cry, Imōto." Her bloodied hand smeared Sekine's face a little._

_"No. No. NO! Yuhi-nee! Stay awake, Yuhi, " demanded Sekine._

_Ren scrambled out of the older woman's arms, ignoring her calls. She ran over to her best friends who were like sister's to her._

_A sad, frail smile slowly appeared on Yuhi's face. A tear rolled down her cheek as Ren fell down next to them._

_"Yuhi-nee! N-No, " whimpered Ren. Yuhi also placed a hand on Ren's face._

_"Today was great..." said Yuhi, her eyes dimming slowly._

_"Yuhi-nee, stay awake with us!" cried the two girls. They gripped the dying girl's hands tightly._

_Yuhi laughed weakly. "I love you, Sekine-chan. Tell Takashi-san, Satoshi-san, Yusachika-san, and Mitsukuni-san I said goodbye."_

_Sekine shook her head furiously. "No, don't say that!"_

_Yuhi turned to Ren. "I love you too. Tell...Tell Houshakuji-sama I...I said goodbye...Renge."_

_Renge's bottom lip trembled. "Yuhi-nee..."_

_The green eyes that always had a sparkle dimmed forever._

_The hands grew limp; hanging limply from Renge's and Sekine's hold._

_Her chest stopped rising._

_"YUHI-NEE!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sekine was oblivious to the fact that everyone was crowding around her. She was curled up into a ball, sobbing.

"Yūhi, anata baka... Naze anata wa watashitachi o nokoshita nodeshou ka? Watashi wa baka, anatade wa naku, shibō shita hazu..."

Everyone paused. Renge was still in daze.

"Sekine...Sekine, " murmured Mori as he picked up the sobbing girl and cradled her in his arms.

The teary blue eyed girl wailed as Renge suddenly came down to her.

"Sekine-chan, don't cry, " she said, sniffing. She bent down in front of Mori and took the girl into her arms. "Don't cry, please. Sekine-chan..."

After a while, the blonde's wails quieten. Quiet snores were heard as she fell asleep. Her hand was clutched onto Renge's dress as another was curled onto her lap. "G-Gomen..."

Mori quietly took the blonde and walked over to the couch with Honey.

**A few minutes later...**

"Haruhi."

The infamous trio placed their hands on Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi stared, scared; a shadow covering her eyes as a small sweat drop appeared.

In a blink of an eye, everyone scattered.

The trio sobbed.

"THIS IS PART OF YOUR HOST CLUB TRAINING, HARUHI! FATHER IS GOING TO BE COLD HEARTED!"

Haruhi stood, disgruntled. Renge, oblivious, was cheering.

"Sekine is till sleeping," stated Kyouya, lifting his glasses.

Everyone froze as something shifted behind them.

"Ano..."

Quiet.

"Nani ga jigoku, baka!"

Sekine, who was _very _wide awake, stood next to Renge, frowning. It had seemed she never slept. Her tear stained cheeks had a rosy coloring. Her hands were on her hips as a tick mark appeared. A shadow was hovering over her eyes as flames replaced them. A wall of shadows and fires appeared behind her.

"Se-Sekine-chan..." stutters the trio.

Mori and Honey shook their heads, sadly. The two knew better than to wake up the blonde. She was _worse _than Honey himself.

Sekine was about to take a step forward, when Kyouya stated calmly,"One wrong move, Sekine-chan. And Haruhi's debt will go up by five more customers."

Sekine only snarled in reply as Renge clapped her hands happily.

"_Oroka Shadoukingu_."

**In the Kitchen...**

"Haruhi-kun! Sekine-chan!" called out Renge cheerfully as she stirred the cookie batter. A smile was on her face.

Renge had a cloth over her hair. A white apron was over her uniform.

_Ano...the video games are working. She's not depressed anymore_, thought Sekine calmly. She had a closed eyed smile as she replied to her best friend.

The blue eyed girl had her hair tied in a high ponytail. An apron with a kitten designed on it was over hers.

"Should I put more sugar into the cream?"

Sekine nodded as she pushed her brownies into the oven.

"Hai, Renge-sama," said Haruhi as she pulled out her cookies. She turned to Renge. "How's the chocolate going?"

She also wore a cloth over her short hair and a regular apron.

"I'm just melting it now!"

Sekine snapped her eyes open as she rushed over to Renge. She corrected the fire. "Ren-chan, don't use the direct flame. Don't want Kyouya-sempai to make the cookies taste _really _bad."

Haruhi rushed over.

The blonde and brunette started freaking out as the lighter blonde was oblvious.

Unknown to the trio, the Host Club was watching them.

A dazed look was on their faces. Excluding Kyouya, of course.

Tamaki murmured,"What a beautiful scene..."

Kaoru muttered,"She looks adorable..."

Honey glanced at the youngest twin, following his vision. His eyes widen a bit. _Kao-chan likes..._

Kyouya stood next to Hikaru; hands in pockets. "How's the process?"

Hikaru stated,"I think she mistook the Host Club as a bakery or something..."

A tick mark appeared on the flamboyant blonde's head. "Dummy! Are all your eyes knot-holes?!" he exclaimed angrily. Thankfully, the girls didn't hear.

"In that room, filled with sweet fragrance, cute cookies are just baked. And three female classmates getting along very perfectly."

His violet orbs had a determined glaze as everyone rolled their eyes slightly.

"Everything is well planned."

Mori wished he could hit his head lightly. This _was his sister _they were talking about, also. Not just Renge and Haruhi. It bothered him, even Honey.

"This is one big project to make Haruhi realize she is a _girl_!" ended Tamaki. Sparkles appeared behind him as he opened his arms. "This gentle atmosphere that only princesses posses will help Haruhi to recognize herself as a girl..."

Unknown to them, the females stood at the door, tick marks and sweat drops on their heads.

Renge sneered,"You're too noisy, _Fake King_."

"Ano, Tamaki-sempai," grumbled Sekine. "Can it."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"Kyouya-sama~! I made these peasent cookies with love by both Haruhi-kun and Sekine-chan!" Renge explained dreamily as she presented the half burnt cookies to the Shadow King. "It is also Renge's first time to cook, so I was scared..."

Kyouya looked at the cookies. A calm look was on his face. Sekine quietly snickered at the brief panic look in his eyes; causing Haruhi to look at her curiously. "Well," he commented," the color's are okay..."

"I know!" admitted Renge. "I'm bad at it."

After giving Kyouya the burnt cookies, she sighed dreamily. "But I'm sure that Kyouya-sama would definitly say,'Anything you make is delicious'..." A faint blush appeared on her face.

Sekine sweat dropped, blanching. "Ren-chan..."

Hikaru and Kaoru nibbled on Renge's cookies.

"Tastes nasty," muttered Hikaru.

Kaoru replied,"Is this rock?"

"It doesn't," whimpered Honey,"taste good."

Mori just stared at it.

Medusa Renge appeared when she heard the comments.

Haruhi and Sekine sweat dropped, afraid. "Renge-chan..."

The cross-dresser bit into her ginger cookie. _Hmm...mine turned out pretty well...I mean, it has been a long time...I wonder how does Sekine's American brownies taste..._

"Haruhi-sempai, try my brownie. I'll try yours," said the blonde girl cheerfully. She took Haruhi's, whereas Haruhi took Sekine's.

Tamaki was in his corner, obviously. He started growing mushrooms and mumbling to himself how "Renge doesn't have to get mad at him for making such speech".

The twins, noticing this, had a light bulb go off.

Hikaru bit into Haruhi's cookie; which was in her mouth after she finished the brownies. "Getting rid of bad taste, " he murmured. Haruhi stared, used to it.

Tamaki suddenly looked up like a lost puppy.

Kaoru noticed chocolate smeared on Sekine's face. He looked back to the seniors, who were too busy running away from Medusa Renge. He smirked as he leaned down. "Hey Sekine...You got some chocolate on your face," he whispered, winking slyly.

Sekine blushed furiously as she felt Kaoru's tongue lash out slowly to lick the chocolate away. Her eyes were in a daze as a blush was evident on her face still. "Ano..."

Tamaki pointed furiously at the twins and started ranting them out as the two crowded around the females.

"They're getting along with the male classmates, yes?" questioned Kyouya.

Sekine wiped the wet spot from Kaoru's tongue as she pouted. "Kaoru-sempai, you should've told me," she said, embarrasssed. Her eyes averted to Haruhi.

Harui blinked, rolling her eyes. "Hikaru, there's still some more in the pan, you know..."

Tamaki had his hands on both girl's shoulders, shaking them furiously. His face was beet red as he ranted,"YOU TWO! YOU TWO! YOU'RE REACTION IS WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REJECT THEM, NOT LET THEM GO!"

Sekine smirked a bit as she stated,"Stop it, Tamaki-sempai. You're reminding me of a rapist..."

Haruhi said bluntly,"Please stop the sexual harrassment, kissing maching, Tamaki-sempai..."

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT?! RAPIST?! IF I'M THE HARASSER AND RAPIST, THEY MUST BE ATROCIOUS CRIMINALS!"

Sekine's laughter could be heard. "HAHA...HAHA...HAHA...TAMA-TAMA-TAMAKI-SEMPAI AD-ADMITTED HE-HE'S A HARA-RASSE-ER A-AND A RAP-RAPIST! HAHA...HAHA!" She held onto her stomach as she leanced against the nearest person; Kaoru.

"THIS IS WRONG!" screamed Tamaki, flailing his arms.

Renge observed the scene, her eyes lingering on Sekine sisterly.

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan~!" called a sweet voice.

Renge turned down and looked at Honey.

Honey adorably held up some milk. "Would you like to have...some milk?" Her response was by pinching his cheeks. "Wa-Wah!" he cried. The short senior ran to Mori, crying.

Renge replied boredly,"You're all not good enough."

_RENGE! _screamed Sekine mentally, calming down. She blinked as she noticed her arms wrapped around a muscled waist. "Ano..." She looked up, her eyes meeting a very faint lighter shade of golden brown. A blush appeared on her face as she untangled her self from Kaoru.

"EVERYONE'S CHARACTER IS ALL WRONG! EXCEPT SEKINE-CHAN AND KYOUYA-SAMA!" she, Renge, yelled angrily.

The light brunette crossed her arms as she explained,"You all lack negative aspects and us girls find that dreadfully dull. Us girls are weak for beautiful men involved with trauma! Girl would and will get bored with your so called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyouya-sama's store go bankrupt!?"

Renge pointed angrily."You will all be recharacteristed today! You first!" She pointed to Honey, who looked at the crack of tears. "Having cuteness inside and out, like toddlers! thus, change it to having a "cute face but actually a being beast"!"

Honey screamed and wailed, horrified. "NOOOO!"

"Morinozuka-sempai! Stay with him at all times and taking care of Haninozuka-sempai! And dignify your speeches every once and a while!"

Mori deadpanned.

"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell you apart! Oh, and join the basketball club!"

Kaoru caught the basketball tossed at him.

"Haruhi-kun! You'll be the super poor honor student, but you're being bullied!"

"Stupid rich bastards, " growled Haruhi lowly under her breath.

Sekine sighed. "Ren-chan..."

"AND YOU, TAMAKI-SAN! BE AN INSTUTES IDOL, AND PEOPLE ALWAYS COMPLIMENT YOU BUT YOU HAVE A HUGE COMPLEX! "LONELY PRINCE"!"

A look of awestuck horror appeared on the blonde boy's face. "...It-It suits me well..."

Renge said cheerfully,"Kyouya-sama~! You're perfect! Please always be affectionate..."

Kyouya placed a hand on his heart, sparkles around him. "My pleasure..."

Sekine sighed with releif. _At least she didn't do-_

"Sekine-chan!"

_Too late..._ thought the blonde girl disappointedly.

"You will be the broken girl who falls in love with Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun!"

"EH?!" screamed Sekine, her eyes widening.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Honey and surprsingly Mori.

"Hai. She will be in love with Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun!" sighed Renge dreamily. "She will be like Tamaki-san, except people love her for her beauty, not for herself. She suffers alone with no one to lean against!"_  
_

"But, but," sputtered Sekine, looking at Kaoru, then at Renge. A crimson blush was on her face. "RENGE-CHAAAAN!"

"OTORI-SAN! YOU ARE _DEAD_!" yelled the petite girl furiously, shaking her fist to the tall man as Renge scurried off to the "King".

Kyouya replied nonchalantly," Well...you and Haruhi are supposed to take care of her . And see, Tamaki is in it."

Everyone's heads swivelled to the King and Renge.

"Tamaki..."

"Tono..."

They sweat dropped.

Tamaki posed. "Renge-kun! Renge-kun! Does this look like a "lonely prince" pose...?"

Renge cheered. "It's pretty nice, Tamaki-san!"

Kyouya smirked, his hand on his chin as he looked at his fellow comrades. "Well, let's see. This shall be interesting."

Scary... everyone thought.

***le line***

Hikaru leaped up, scoring. The basket ball dribbled down onto the floor.

"Indeed Hitachiin-sama is Ouran's Ace!"

Kaoru and Hikaru chatted aimlessly. Hikaru had a towel around his shoulders as his twin slapped his back.

"The one who made a shot...was that Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?" asked a bashful girl to her friend.

Her friend replied, blushing,"It doesn't matter! They're both so wonderful!"

A girl shyly approached Hikaru, not that she'd known. "Kaoru-kun, here's a towel..."

The oldest twin drank from his water bottle, looking at her with a bored expression. "I'm Hikaru..."

The girl flinched. "Ah, I am so sorry..!"

Hikaru looked away. "It's all right, I am used to it."

Something crashed.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed, running to him.

The coach yelled,"Get a stretcher! Bring him to the nurse's office immediately!"

Hikaru leaned down next to a hurt Kaoru. His face filled with horror. "K-Kaoru..!"

Someone scolded,"Hikaru-kun, you can't go with him! Go back to the game!"

Kaoru writhed with pain.

"Hikaru-kun...hurry!"

Hikaru yelled,"SHUT UP!" His gaze on his brother.

Kaoru panted as he looked at his brother. "Hikaru..."

"Calm down, you can't feel my pain...Okay? You're not the one who's injured."

Hikaru's voice was strained. "Kaoru...I can't...it hurts..."

"It hurts, Kaoru."

Hikaru rested his head on the stretcher.

_Your pain, is my pain._

_It doesn't matter if nobody understands us._

_We can live as long as we have each other..._

It was pouring outside.

"You...You two aren't alone, " said a sadden voice.

The twins looked up, shocked.

"S-Sekine-sama," gasped Kaoru.

Sekine stood there, the rain heaving down her hair and clothes. Her blue eyes that used to sparkle, were dull and filled with tears. Blonde hair was weighed down and clinging to her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru. "You...You have _everyone_."

Sekine smiled sadly and a bit sarcastic. "Do I. People only love me for my looks. Never my feelings. I wish the ones who I love understand."

Kaoru stared at Sekine, an unsettling feeling churning in his stomach. "Who is it, who you love, Sekine-sama?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she fell to her knees. Her hands were on both Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces as she cried quietly.

"It is...It's you. I understand if you don't love me back. And-And if you're afraid to expand your world. But, I _love you both_. I just wished you've understand- understand that nobody's been there for me. I've lost my best friend at a young age. Seeing your best friend murdered. It-" Sekine's words were cut off by a sob as she threw herself on the twins, crying.

Kaoru's and Hikaru's face, filled with pure shocked. It had seemed as if she really was telling the truth. The way her eyes were filled with horror, pain, and sadness.

"We...We love you, too, Sekine-sama. We'll be there...for you. Forever, if we have to... " said the twins quietly as they wrapped their arms around her.

"I envy you three..."

Sekine didn't look up; still crying.

"You have somebody to support you."

"Suo-sempai..."

"But Suo-sempai is the idol of the Instute..."

"Idol?" scoffed Tamaki, the rain weighing down his hair. "Heh..."

He closed his eyes. "I'd prefer being alone, to being praised just for my appearence, like Sekine-sama."

_Injured hearts crossed each other. _

Haruhi panted as she sprinted.

"You can't get away from me anymore, you b!tch," said a chilling voice.

_Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in boys' and a girl's heart...?_

"You should've known what would happen when you went against me..."

"...Stop it, Mitsukuni, " ordered Mori. "You're the one suffering everytime you hurt somebody else..."

"Don't admonish me, Takashi, " snapped Honey. "You want to be punished, again?"

Honey stared at Haruhi, coldly.

"I hate somebody living beyond his or her means..."

His heart thumped.

Then again.

Tears welled up his eyes as the childish side appeared.

"W-Wahh..."

Honey threw himself onto Haruhi.

"I am so sorry, Haru-chan~!" he wailed.

Medusa Renge has reapeared.

"CUT! THERE! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" she screamed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T READ IN SUCH A BLAND TONE! CAMERA-STOP FILMING FOR A WHILE! RAIN BE MORE PAINFUL!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "What is this...a film crew?"

Everyone [twins, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi] whispered:

"_Could it be "Uki Memo Live Action"_?"

A sarcastic cheer can be heard behind them. They turned and saw a red brimmed blue eyed Sekine, who sniffed.

"Congratulations! You've all won the raffle. Right, Kyouya-sempai?" She rolled her teary eyes. Everyone could see her tear stained cheeks.

Kyouya only smirked before lightly patting her head.

Something clicked in all their minds.

"Wait," said Haruhi accusingly. "You two knew all along but didn't say anything."

Sekine sheepishly shrugged, blowing her nose. "Gomen, Haruhi-sempai."

Hikaru looked at the script. "This is so dumb."

"Look at this script sh!t," agreed Kaoru.

Sekine grimaced. "Be nice to Ren-chan, baka."

_But it seemed a rather serious play..._thought Haruhi.

She looked at the script. "It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship. In actuality, Kaoru, being more mature spritually, is the seme...and Sekine is in love with them both..." She sweat dropped looking at the arguing red heads and blonde. "...Making it a threesome?"

Mori, Honey, and Haruhi winced. They can't imagine Sekine being like _that _at all.

Haruhi quickly tossed the script to Sekine. "So it's true, so it's no use."

Honey gasped. "EEhh? Really?"

Tamaki ran to Haruhi, his breath seen through the moist air. "Haruhi! How was my acting?"

Haruhi replied,"It was superb; in some sense..."

"I found my new possibility! It's not so bad behaving like this after a while!"

_I wonder how he can be so enthralled? _"...Is that so?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki seriously. "I think you're good enough of what you are now."

Tamaki stared at Haruhi, in trance of what she must've said.

_If there were any more "negative aspects", it'd be more troublesome..._ thought the cross dresser.

Tamaki's voice was strained. "Is...that so? If you say that then...-"

Renge's strained voice rang out. "Haruhi-kun! Sekine-chan! Can you help me for a bit?"

Sekine and Haruhi poked their heads outta the wall.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ano, Ren-chan. Why-"

The two girls froze.

Renge waved cheerfully to the two Class D students behind her. "I'd like those people to be in the film, too."

**Ouran System for Dummies:**

**Grade + Pedigree Rank**

**Class A 100**

**Class B 70 **

**Class C 50**

**Class D 20**

**= Mostly parvenu and/or Yakuza's kids**

"There should always be bad guys in the climax!" said a determined Renge. "The Club Members unite upon being hurt by true villans!"

The two guys blanched with a tick mark. "What?! What is this?!" "This girl is so cruel!"

Sekine noticed that the two were actually really sweet hears. She cooed mentally.

"WAIT, RENGE-CHAN!" exclaimed the two.

"The story ends wonderfully when the villians reform themselves after Kyouya-sama's touching line!"

"RENGE-CHAN...!"

Haruhi said,"Maybe it's too convenient for you...But if you only see people 2 dimensionally, don't you think there's so much you can mess?"

"...?"

Renge pulled the first guy. "I don't understand what you're talking about! Well, anyway, please come and stand by-"

"A$$HOLE! DON'T JUST SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"DON'T ACT SO BIG-HEADED JUST BECAUSE YOUR FROM CLASS A!" The guy pushed Renge.

"KYA!"

Sekine acted fast, not wanting the past to repeat itself. "RENGE-NEE! WATCH OUT!" The cheerful now serious blonde pushed the older girl away as she crashed into the pole.

"Ah! Sekine-chan!" cried Haruhi.

The fourteen and fifteen year old crashed into the pole as Renge stumbled away. Haruhi took the crash first.

"SEKINE-CHAN...! HARUHI-KUN!"

Sekine whimpered, holding her shoulder. Haruhi shuddered, covering her eyes.

"Gomennasai! Are you okay?" asked Renge, eyes wide.

Sekine winced as Haruhi shuddered again. "I'm all..."

Kaoru and Tamaki ran from around the wall.

"Sekine-chan!"

"Haruhi! What was that just-!"

The two guys yelped. "SUO!"

Sekine looked up, her eyes watered; along with Haruhi.

Kaoru's and the blonde's eyes widen.

"Se-Sekine-chan, I'm so sorry!" cried Renge.

_Crack!_

Kaoru had just punched one of the guys. His eyes were blazing with unsettling anger.

"Kaoru-kun!" Tamaki held the fiery red head back. He glared dangerously at the two boys. He handed Kaoru to Haruhi.

He leaned closer to the injured boy, asking dangerously,"Who did it...?"

"We-We didn't do...!"

Tamaki glowered. One of these bastards had hurt his beloved sisterly like friend. "Would you like to be expelled together?"

The guy angrily protested,"Wait! You started this quarrel fir-" He froze when he saw a deathly aura around Mori, who was standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Teachers, this way! There's some scary Class D students!" called monotone Honey and Hikaru.

The Class D students blanched and ran.

Kaoru instantly ran to Sekine, holding her crying face. Tamaki mimicking him but ran to Haruhi.

"It...It hurts," the blonde whimpered, her fingers wiping away the tears.

Haruhi hissed with pain, trying to dab her eyes.

The youngest Hitachiin looked down at the petite girl. Tamaki gazed fondly at the brunette.

"Ah hah!"

He blinked. A shadow was casted over his forehead as he sweat dropped. He and Tamaki muttered, "Con...tact?"

Sekine had a contact on her finger. Even Haruhi.

"Ano, it moved, " she replied, sheepishly through tears.

Mori and Honey face palmed. They forgot that Sekine wore seeing contacts.

Hikaru shook his head, smirking.

Tamaki gaped.

Kaoru's eyes twitched.

"Ca...Camera! Did you get that just now?!" exclaimed a voice.

All eyes turned to Renge, twitching.

"Yes! Perfect!"

"This is it! It's perfect! Now, we only need Kyouya-sama's touching-"

_CRACK! SMASH!_

Kyouya nonchalantly stood there, a rock in his hand which was smashed against the camera lenses.

The camera man freaked. "ALL THE FILM JUST NOW- NOO!"

Renge stared at Kyouya with wide eyes. "K-Kyouy...a-s...sama?"

The said man lifted the rock as he stared coldly to the girl. "I apologize. But we cannot have any evidence of the Host Club containing violence; it is very unpleasent for you causing this kind of trouble."

Tears were welling in Renge's eyes.

**Sekine POV**

Ano, Renge-nee. You still haven't changed. Still the same naiive friend I have known.

My hands clenched.

If only...If only the Incident never happened.

Renge-nee's voice was cracking. "Why? Kyouya-sama...you shou-should've said,'Don't worry about it...' and pat my head gently...if it's Kyouya-sama..."

Tama-baka quietly chuckled, making me roll my eyes. "But, that's not the real Kyouya."

Hikaru shrugged carelessly, his eyes closed. "It _was _rather run, no."

Mitsukuni-nii cheered,"Right!"

I felt familiar eyes staring at me.

"There's various reasons to fall in love..."

My chest tightened as I glanced at Kaoru. My cheeks flushing lightly.

I smiled lightly as Haruhi-sempai kneeled in front of Ren-chan.

...I just can't seem what to call Renge...

Haruhi commented softly, "I think it's fun. To know the person looking little by little in through their personality."

I looked down at Renge, who looked up at us with tearing eyes. Heh...she must've fell.

My sister averted her eyes down, sniffing.

"...I'm sorry...for causing trouble."

* * *

phew...i apologize for not updating a lot... :s school has been busy n yesterday was my b-day! :3 so yep...

i hope u enjoyed this aaaaaannnnd...

pls don't kill me!

yet!

:P

until next time, minna~! Sayanora! ^u^


	5. The Attack of the Otaku Part II

Hehehe...hiiii...i aplogize for not updating a lot. :( School's been making me busy! D: So yeah...

Sekine: BAKA KITTY-CHAN! *hits my head*

Me: aaack! What the hell, Sekine-chan?!

Sekine: *frowns* u haven't been updating! ive been waiting for everyone but nooo u just had to stop, ne?!

Me: WTF, Sekine-chan?! I had school!

Sekine: I have school too!

Me: Sekine-chan, just say it! My school is very different then urs, baka!

Sekine: why shuld i? *pouts*

Me: *growls* Sekine-chan...

Sekine: EEP! This is the disclaimer:

Sailorkitty25 doesn't own OHSHC! ...But only me .-.

Me: ^w^ yay! *hands her cookie!

* * *

**Unkown POV**

_Dear Father, my prince was a bit different then I've imagined, and that saddens me. But I've learned something more important._

"Sekine-chan!"

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!"

"Tamaki-sama!"

"Haruhi-kun!"

Tamaki greeted,"Hello, welcome."

A girl exclaimed,"We bought the video!"

The infamous trio and Haruhi grew confused. Sekine glared at Kyouya. Mori patted his sister's head as Honey ate cake.

"The scene in the rain was the best!"

"I was blown away by Hikaru-kun's, Kaoru-kun's, and Sekine-chan's deep relationship!"

Sekine's eye twitched irritatedly at this. She may be the Serene and Cheerful type- but there are times when the monster inside her surfaced.

"I want to see Honey-kun's dark side!"

Tamaki murmured,"Kyouya..."

Kyouya smirked. "Do you honestly think I was that stupid to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going along just fine."

The so-called Shadow King ["More like the Evil Ice King," grumbled Sekine] turned to his fellow comrades. "Aren't you happy to have more money for the host club?"

Everyone sweatdropped, terrified.

_How can he planned it so well...?_ thought Haruhi.

_PS. I won't return to France just yet. 3_

_PPS. Sekine-chan said hi ^-^_

"I finally realized..."

Renge clasped Haruhi's hands.

"The kindess to protect me that time from the fall might mean...the depth of your love for me is real."

Tamaki froze, paling. Sekine snickered, tip-toeing. She waved a dainty hand in front of the violet eyed boy. "Oh, Tama-baka-sempai..." she giggled. She leaped back when Tamaki exploded.

"Wait! I won't forgive you for this!" screamed Tamaki.

"Get away, moron!"

Haruhi weakly interrupted,"I don't even like games..."

"You need to get to know me well, Haruhi-kun! Let's go to my house and play video games all night long!"

Sekine yelled,"Hey! What about me?! I like video games!"

"Sekine, this is just between Haruhi-kun and I!"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! HARUHI-SEMPAI, LET'S GO TO MY HOUSE INSTEAD!"

"What? But I don't-"

"EH?! NO WAY! HARUHI-KUN!"

"HE'S COMING WITH ME!"

"NO! WITH ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The twins and Mori sweat dropped as they watched the scene. Poor Haruhi was being tugged left to right. Sekine and Renge were at each other's throats. "Kyouya-sempai..." said the twins.

Kyouya smirked as he scribbled something down. "Nothing wrong with it, is there?"

Honey chirped,"I forgot to mention Sekine also plays video games! Especially the American ones!"

"EH? ANOTHER OTAKU?!"

Mori nodded.

Tamaki sulked in a corner.

* * *

**YAAAAAY! :D I finally finished lol ^U^''' I reaaaallly am sorry for late updates! school has been reeaaaallly busy -_- then i hadnt gotten time for doing it over my easter break! O.O also because i was on my wattpad...**

**I swear on Sekine-**

**Sekine: OI!**

**-that I will b working on the others!**

**sorry for lame ending buut im sorta in a rush c:**

**SAYANORA, MINNA~! **


	6. Troublesome Bakas and Usa-Chan

***THIS IS BOB :P JKING***

**Sekine** **POV**

I shook my head. They've done it now.

Hika-baka-sempai, Kaoru-sempai, Haruhi-sempai, and Tamaki-sempai had this horrified look on their face. I cheekily took out my phone and snapped a photo of that. I blinked as they still stared at the tea soaked Usa-chan. They're really shocked, huh?

"They've done it now, right, Aniki?" I asked cheekily, smiling at Aniki.

Aniki nodded. "Hnn..."

Kyouya still scribbled in that stupid notebook. Grr! I will find out what he's been writing!

"Tono did it," chorused the twins.

Tamaki's face turned red again. "YOU FOOL! YOU RAN INTO ME!"

**Flashback:**

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me and Haruhi.

"Hey!" I snapped. "We're not your toys, baka!"

Haruhi deadpanned. "Seriously guys?"

"But you _are _our toys, Sekine-chan and Haruhi~!" the baka twins purred.

Kaoru hugged me from behind, making my face heat up. I stiffened, shocked. "Isn't that right, ne, Sekine-chan?" whispered Kaoru.

"PERVERT!"

A chibi Kaoru flew across the room.

As the four of us argued, we bumped into Tamaki-sempai.

...and Tamaki-sempai just _had _to be passing the table with a cup of tea and Usa-chan.

**Flashback Ends**

Hikaru shrugged. "That's because Haruhi and Sekine-chan tried to run away from us," he said.

Kaoru smirked. "We were gonna dress Haruhi and Sekine in a female attire."

Aniki glared at him. A spooky vibe came around him. I sweat dropped, my face red. "It's ok, Aniki," I assured. "I was kicking their butts..." Aniki didn't pay attention.

Tamaki let out a fustrated yell. "I WANNA SEE! BUT NOT UNDER CIRCUMSTANCE! FOOLS WHY ARE HUGGING HER AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

Kaoru and Hikaru hugged Haruhi-sempai tightly, cooing. I giggled before hugging Aniki's arm.

Kyouya appeared next to us. "We don't have any customers, so you can be obnoxious and noisy all you want..."

I cheekily grinned. "Mistukuni-nii will wake up, ne!"

Tamaki froze as he held the twins' collars. Haruhi looked confused.

She suddenly got up and walked over to Mistukuni-nii. She sweatdropped a bit. "We can't do anything now can we? ...The best thing to do is to wake him up and apologize..."

I gaped. I couldn't beleive she would actually wake him up!

"Wait up! Don't get too close to Honey-sempai!" whispered yelled the bakas.

I pulled Haruhi down with the bakas behind the couch. Aniki still gave Kaoru and Hikaru death glares.

"Listen up, this may be only a legend..." whispered Tamaki-sempai.

"But Honey-sempai is said to have a very bad mood when he wakes up!" whispered the trio.

I frowned. "That's not true."

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki gave me dead pan looks.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "I've never seen him like that before..."

I sweat dropped as I smiled weakly. I reassured Haruhi weakly, "Ano...that's half true?"

They ignored me as Haruhi rose an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were trying to force Haruhi in a bunny costume. It looked like harassment. I stopped when I noticed Mitsukuni-nii waking up.

"Ah...Hikaru-sempai? Kaoru-sempai? Tamaki-sempai, and Haruhi-sempai?" I weakly called out.

**Minutes later...**

**Nobody's POV**

Honey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stared at the teddy bear in front of him. A blank look was on his face.

The teddy bear was brown, obviously. And it had a deadpan expression on it, making Sekine sweat drop.

The Hitachiin twins grinned. "Tono...you have Kuma-chan with you," they chorused mischievously.

Tamaki's face turned red as he whisper yelled, "Shu-Shut up!"

Sekine desperatley tried to help a bunny costume clad Haruhi who kept bumping into walls.

"Haruhi-sempai!"

"Can't see the front!" groaned Haruhi.

_SLAM!_

Sekine looked at her older cousin, eyes wide.

Honey just threw down Kuma-chan!

Tamaki, Sekine, Kaoru, and Hikaru bristled dangerously, scared. Hey, even though Sekine witnessed this side very, very often - she still gets scared.

"MY KUMA-CHAN!" shrieked Tamaki.

The Baka Trio turned flustered and scared.

"WHAT DO WE DO!? IT'S GONNA BE OUR TURN SOON-!" shrieked Tamaki dramatically.

The twins screamed. "HE FOUND USA-CHAN!"

Sekine bonked their heads, a tick mark on her forehead. "BAKAS, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME USA-CHAN AND YOUR GONNA DIE!" ...well the last part Sekine cackled evilly, making the Baka trio sob and more scared.

"YOUR TELLING US THIS NOW?!" barked Chibi Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, shaking his fist.

Sekine roared. "SHUT UP, HIKA-BAKA!"

Haruhi groaned from bumping into another wall. The blonde turned around so fast, the trio thought she was gonna get a whiplash, and shook her fist at the cross dresser. "HARUHI-SEMPAI! STOP BUMPING INTO WALLS!"

Before anyone can retort, a chilling voice asked dangerously, "...My Usa-chan..." He picked his dirtied Usa-Chan. "Who dirtied it...?"

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi and Sekine, making the blonde blush. The so-called King called, "MORI-SEMPAI! HELP US!"

Mori said coolly,"...Usa-Chan really wanted to have a cup of tea."

Everyone froze.

Tamaki had his hand held out.

Haruhi's face had a half shadow.

Kaoru and Hikaru had lines under their eye.

Kyouya simply stared in the back ground.

Sekine erupted into hysterical giggles.

Just like that, Mitsukini-nii turned into his cute form. "OH! I see!" he turned to Sekine, who was still giggling. "Seki-chan! Did you know that?"

"Heeheeheehee heeheeheehee nope heeheeheehee heeheeheehee!" giggled Sekine, making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

_Did she finally lose it...? _they all thought.

Just like Renge in Medusa form, Sekine hissed, "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Sure, Sekine-chan..." said Hikaru and Kaoru, raising an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE MY FEET DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

* * *

**PHEW! I FINALLY FINISHED MY POTATOES!**

***DUCKS FLYING TOMATOES***

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I SHALL GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!**

**and no...i am not mental.**

**C: **

**-sailorkitty25**


	7. AN

**Omygoodness. **

**Never have I ever plan to do this. But sadly, I have to.**

**Apparently, the "Outside" World decided to make me unable to be here. TT_TT So I'll be gone for a while. Until I am sure I can be on. Ugh and it doesn't help the fact that I'm trying to teach myself how to review math. **

**I'm am so sorry! D: **

**Anyways, I really, really wish you guys won't kill me! I know that this A/N is rather, um, plain, I guess. But I really am not usually the type to apologize...but still.**

**I really am sorry.**

**-Sailorkitty25**


	8. AN2 :(

I am a horrible person. seriously. i feel bad now. i havent been on this for idk how many weeks. school is starting tomorrow for me and i dont even have most of my supplies. -_-

i have reread this story and to be honest, im not satisfied with the plot line of the Blonde Morinozuka. it's rocky and whatnot and it seems to be jungle rules. :C

so i'll be re-writing the chapters, mkay?

...yes i shall give you people permission to use Nekozawa-sempai's voodoo dolls -.- :

until further ado~

-kitty-chan


End file.
